1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake light attachments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved brake light attachment adapted for removable insertion into a trailer tongue receiving socket of a class II or III trailer hitch. Large vehicles, such as motor homes or trucks, are not conventionally provided with a third central brake light. Studies have shown that vehicles equipped with such third central brake lights are less frequently involved in rear end collisions than those not so equipped. In order to provide this safety advantage to such vehicles, the present invention provides an easily installed attachment for providing a third central brake light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of brake light attachments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a brake light attachment is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,411, which issued to R. Proctor on July 31, 1984. This patent discloses a supplementary upper brake light for use in road vehicles which has a brake light casing provided with an adhesive pad or strip for attachment of the brake light to the inside surface of a rear vehicle window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,320, which issued to D. Tomkin et al on July 22, 1986, discloses an adjustable safety lamp for mounting upon the rear window of an automobile. The device has a frame adapted for adhesive securement to the window and an outer adjustable housing secured to the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,927, which issued to W. Brandt on Sept. 23, 1986, discloses a signal indicator for an automobile in the form of a reduced size model of an automobile mounted behind the rear window of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,967, which issued to T. Segoshi on Dec. 2, 1986, discloses an auxiliary lamp for a vehicle adapted for mounting on the package tray of a vehicle adjacent the rear vehicle window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,398, which issued to L. Huth et al on Oct. 27, 1987, discloses an auxiliary brake light for motor vehicles which consists of a socket mounted on the hat storage shelf and of a light housing pivotally mounted on the socket toward the rear window.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a brake light attachment having an elongated shank adapted for insertion into the tongue receiving socket of a class II or class III trailer hitch. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices are suitable for connection to a conventional trailer hitch electrical plug connector. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of brake light attachments, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such brake light attachments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.